


Big Butter 'n Egg Man

by Linedragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sugar Baby, M/M, Possible Cheating or maybe not?, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, implied honeypot missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Linedragon
Summary: Fresh out of the ice and already thirsty(ref. f/m het attempt)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Big Butter 'n Egg Man

  
  


"How far did you get?" 

Natasha considers Rogers's language, words and otherwise. He's a casual slope of alien soot and concrete dust. 

He does have clearance for her reports. He reads fast. 

"I was up for a challenge," she allows, "Until Coulson let slip the mark was dying. Changed the angle." 

He tips a long-vanished hat brim. Then, leaning in, intent, "If you had tried, what were your chances?" 

In the face of this dirt-poor scrapper turned Army brawler, her voice drops to a purr. 

"You fishing for something, Rogers?" 

Under those eyelashes, his smirk mirrors hers. "How about _billionaire_."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ain't sayin  
  
  
  
  
1926 jazz standard writ: Percy Venable vocals: Louis Armstrong & May Alix; rec _the wonderful world of louis armstrong_ on blogspot 27 may 2009 for comprehensive history ie a smidge nsfw  
  
\
> 
> [moved preface] i'm a mess but hot. still not here,,, four hours later could barely post at all! have a cheer up. spoiler: they're spectating someone's red and gold butt
> 
> ok my luck's holding, except it aint great. temporary serious rl notes to look into in case of lack of contact: i have heard that scarleteen and snopes are in trouble, give em a boost or some eggs 'n zucchini. and, where is the tag for steve's smile? the world ending aou one? i bet you bums didnt disambiguate it. that "movie" had one other feature i know y'all ficced it [edit: this soldiers.tumblr.com/post/137947964931 what is it tagged] 


End file.
